Bobby
by Miss SkinnyBitch
Summary: Semua orang setuju kalau Bobby adalah orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh daratan Amerika. Terlihat berlebihan, tetapi itulah kenyataannya dan ini yang dirasakan oleh Jack saat berhadapan dengan Bobby.


**Bobby**

**.**

**.**

Bobby Mercer itu menyebalkan. Semua orang pasti akan menyetujui akan hal ini. Kelakuan Bobby membuat semua orang yang berada di lingkungan rumahnya atau sekolah akan mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kelakuan Bobby. Semua orang selalu membicarakan semuanya dan menganggap Bobby adalah pengacau menyebalkan. Bahkan ketiga saudaranya menyetujui opini orang lain terhadap Bobby. Terutama Jack, dia merasa karena Bobby anak pertama maka semua keputusannya ada di tangan saudaranya itu. Bahkan Evelyn memercayai semuanya pada Bobby. Bukan hanya karena alasan anak tertua saja, tapi memang dibalik sifat kasar dan keras kepalanya Bobby bisa dibilan mempunyai jalan pikirannya yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Sehingga Jack mau tidak mau harus menerima apa yang akan diberikan Bobby sebagai jawaban atas masalahnya sekarang.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu ketika Jack dengan senang hati memperkenalkan seseorang kepada keluarga besarnya. Bobby tidak berhenti menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di samping adik kecilnya. Bahkan Bobby memandangi orang itu dengan tatapan tajam sehingga membuat orang yang menerima tatapan itu menjadi sangat gugup.

Jack berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tetapi Bobby tetap saja diam. Jeremiah dan Angel tak banyak berbuat. Bobby menoleh ke arah Jack dan menatapnya. Jack membalas tatapan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu dengan santai.

"Ayolah Jack! Mau sampai kapan kau hanya menatap kami?" Protes Jack karena Bobby tidak berbicara sama sekali. "Kami ini bukan pajangan yang hanya bisa kau lihat. Setidaknya keluarkan suaramu." Ucap Jack dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

Jeremiah batuk pelan dan berkata, "Sudahlah Bob, kau katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kasihan sekali adik kecil kita."

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, matamu bisa-bisa keluar." Angel menimpali dengan gaya bicaranya.

Bobby mengendurkan pundaknya, dan berdehem keras. "Jack, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau itu adik kecil kami."

"Tapi—" Ucapan Jack terpotong dengan tangan Bobby yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Baik, jadi apa yang membuatmu pantas menjadi pacar adikku?" Tanya Bobby pada pria yang berada di sebelah adiknya.

"A-aku—" pria yang dikenalkan Jack terlihat begitu gugup hingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Cepat jawab!" Bobby memberikan tatapan intimidasi.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Nick menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Bobby.

"Kami tidak berpacaran. Kami hanya berteman." Jawaban Nick membuat Jack sedikit kecewa. Terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Jadi kau hanya menjadikan adik kecil kami sebagai teman seks, begitu maksudmu?" Bobby mengebrak meja dihadapannya.

Nick agak terkejut. "Bu-bukan begitu. Benarkan Jack?" Nick menoleh kepada Jack untuk meminta bantuan.

Belum sempat menjawab, Jack merajuk pada Evelyn dengan manja. "Mama, Bobby akan mengacaukan semuanya."

Evelyn tersenyum kecil melihat Jack merajuk. Evelyn merasa tidak enak melihat kecanggungan di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sudahlah Bob, hentikan. Jangan terlalu serius padanya. Biarkan Jack menikmati masa remajanya." Jack tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Evelyn.

"Tapi ma—" Bobby menghentikan ucapannya ketika Evelyn menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat lapar. Mari kita makan malam. sangat sia-sia kalau makanannya dingin." Evelyn mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak tegang. "Kalian tidak mungkin mau mengobrol dengan perut kosong, _kan?_"

"Tapi ma, ini tidak bisa diselesaikan setelah makan malam. Banyak pertanyaan yang perlu aku tanyakan pada pria ini." Bobby menunjuk pria yang diketahui bernama John.

"_C'mon_ Bob! Dia ini hanya temanku. Memangnya aku salah membawa temanku ke sini." Jack menyilangkan lengannya.

"Aku tahu kalau pria Afro itu pacarmu!"

"Dia punya nama Bob!" Jack tidak terima ketika Bobby mengejek Nick. "Oke, dia memang pacarku! Lalu memangnya salah kalau aku membawa pacarku ke rumah? Sedangkan kalian dengan bebas membawa pacar kalian ke rumah!" Jack merenggut sebal pada Bobby.

"Kenapa sih kalian merebutkan masalah tidak penting ini?" Angel bertanya pada Bobby sambil menatap kakak tertuanya itu.

"Karena memang Bobby tidak jelas." Jeremiah nyaris tertawa ketika mengatakannya, tetapi dia tidak dapat melakukannya. "Dan kau, Jackie daripada ribut terus di sini lebih baik kau bawa pemain basketmu keluar dari rumah. Kasian Mama melihat keributan tak jelas seperti ini."

"Kenapa _sih _kalian selalu menganggapku anak kecil?" Ucap Jack sambil menatap sinis Bobby.

"Karena kau memang masih kecil." Jawab Bobby tegas. "Sampai nanti pun, kau akan tetap anak kecil bagi kami, Jack."

"Sialan! Kau picik sekali!"

Bobby mengebrak meja membuat semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Dengar ma, Jackie berbicara kasar padaku. Pria itu membawa pengaruh buruk padanya."

Evelyn tidak bisa tinggal diam. Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali.

"Tenanglah Bobby, tidak ada yang memberikan pengaruh apapun pada Jackie. Dia sudah besar dan dia bisa menentukan apa yang menurutnya baik." Evelyn mencoba memberi pengertian pada Bobby, karena dia tahu bahwa Bobby adalah orang yang cepat sekali emosi. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian tinggalkan ruangan ini dan kita pindah ke ruang makan." Evelyn mencoba menginterupsi keadaan yang semakin mencekam. Dia berbicara dengan tegas agar tidak ada lagi yang membantahnya.

Baru Bobby ingin protes, Evelyn sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Baiklah ma," Bobby menuruti ucapan Evelyn dan segera ruang makan.

Tidak ada yang dapat membantah perintah Evelyn. Ibu yang sangat mereka puja. Dengan terpaksa Bobby beranjak dari ruang makan diikuti anggota keluarga yang lain, tetapi tidak dengan John yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang ke rumah." Nick kembali berbicara setelah perdebatan antara keluarga Mercer.

Jack yang mendengarnya terlihat kecewa.

Evelyn tersenyum hangat, "Lebih baik kau makan dulu di sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak."

"Terima kasih, nyonya Evelyn." Dengan halus Nick menolaknya. Dia izin meninggalkan rumah Evelyn, diikuti Jack di belakang. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan." Evelyn menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dibawa Jack sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan di sini, dan dia tidak mungkin menghalangi kepergian pemuda itu.

John mengangguk. Melihat kepergian Nick dari hadapannya, Bobby ingin meneriaki sesuatu tetapi tertahan oleh Evelyn.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Jack saat mereka berdua berada di depan pintu rumah.

Nick mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak nyaman melihat pertengkaran seperti tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin Bobby menyalahkanku."

"Maafkan Bobby, dia memang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak masalah, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau kakakmu sangat menakutkan." Ucap Nick sambil menghela napas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, sikap kakakmu seperti _gangster_. Bahkan tatapan matanya seperti ingin membunuhku."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kakakku seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus mengatakannya bagaimana? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahmu?" Nick agak menyesal setelah Jack membawa dirinya untuk memperkenalkan keluarganya.

"Kan aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengajakku ke sini. Kakakmu benar-benar membuatku merinding. Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau di dalam tadi kakakmu mengejekku? Bahkan mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau." Nick agak terpancing saat Bobby mengejeknya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan kakakku?" Jack tidak terima Bobby di hina oleh John. "Pantas saja kau pengecut, dan hanya diam ketika kakakku berbicara padamu. Sungguh memalukan aku membawamu ke sini! Benar kata Bobby!" Jack meninju wajah Nick, membuat pria itu langsung terjerembab ke belakang.

"Sialan!Bajingan!" Nick meludah, dan meninggalkan rumah itu dengan sumpah serapah.

"Kau juga! Sialan!"Jack berteriak dengan kesal, dan memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jack menarik bangku kosong di meja makan dengan kasar, dan duduk dalam diam.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Angel bertanya.

"Aku dengar ada keributan di luar sana?" Jeremiah menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Evelyn menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keempat anaknya.

"Aku putus!" Jack mengambil salad dengan kasar. "Kalian puas?"

"Tentu saja aku puas!" Bobby tertawa bahagia.

"Tes yang kalian berikan benar-benar membuatku gila. Kalau caranya seperti ini aku tidak mungkin punya pacar." Jack meratapi nasibnya.

"Dengar _kiddo_, kalau dia saja takutku padaku. Bagaimana dia bisa melindungimu? Dunia di luar sana kejam, aku hanya tak ingin adik kecilku terluka. Kami sangat menyayangimu, dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapan Bobby membuat Jack tersentuh. "Bukankah begitu ma?" Bobby menoleh ke arah Evelyn, meminta dukungan dari mamanya.

"Sudah, tidak usah lagi membahas masalah ini. Lebih baik kita makan. Kalau kalian terus menggoda Jack, makanan di meja akan menjadi dingin, dan aku tidak ingin menghangatkannya kembali. Sekarang makan, atau tidak sama sekali." Evelyn memberikan perintah sekaligus peringatan kepada keempat anaknya.

Keempat pria di meja makan mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Selamat makan," Ucap keempatnya bersamaan.

THE END

.

.


End file.
